As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option for processing and storing information is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, educational, governmental, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information.
Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users and/or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One category of information handling systems is mobile information handling devices. As suggested by its name, a mobile information handling device might be described as an information handling system that is more portable than a traditional information handling device or system. Mobile information handling devices include, as examples, laptops, notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable computers, tablet computers, wearable computers, and cell phones. Mobile information handling devices may serve as information handling systems or may include one or more components of a larger information handling system.
Mobile information handling devices may be part of more complex information handling systems and may be connected to such systems by a variety of devices and/or components (e.g., wireless networks, cables, modems, etc.). One typical connection is made by connecting a mobile information handling device to a port replicator. One example of a port replicator is known as a docking station. A port replicator or docking station typically serves as a stationary base for a mobile information handling device. Docking stations may include connectors or other devices that are not included in the mobile information handling device (e.g., network connections, hard drive bays, optical drive bays, keyboard/mouse connectors, USB ports, PC Card slots, external display connectors, etc.). These devices may be placed on a port replicator or docking station for a variety of reasons (e.g., weight, space limits, power consumption, and/or thermal properties). In addition, a port replicator may connect a mobile information handling device to all of these connections and/or devices through a single connecting step, rather than one for each connection or device.
Currently, many mobile information handling devices include an audio system operable to play music or sound. In fact, some mobile information handling devices such as laptop computers may include one or more speakers integrated with the laptop case or housing. Some smaller mobile information handling devices may lack an audio system for reasons related to weight, space restrictions, power consumption, and/or thermal properties.
FIG. 1 depicts an information handling system 1 including a prior art laptop computer 10 and an audio system 20 used therewith. In the prior art solution, laptop 10 may include a keyboard 12, a display 14, and a case 16. Integrated audio system 20 may include integrated speakers 22, and a 2-channel speaker/headphone connection 24.
Laptop computer 10 may include any mobile information handling device. For example, laptop computer 10 may include any small mobile computer. Keyboard 12 may include any arrangement of buttons and/or keys designed for the input of text, characters, and/or operational controls for laptop computer 10. Display 14 may include any information display for visual presentation of images, texts, and/or other output from laptop computer 10. Case 16 may include any chassis, cabinet, tower, box, and/or enclosure appropriate for housing laptop computer 10.
Laptop computer 10 may include processing resources, e.g., one or more central processing units (CPUs) and storage resources that are accessible to the processing resources. Storage resources may include volatile storage or memory and/or persistent storage, e.g., disk storage, flash memory or other type of erasable read only memory (ROM), and the like. Laptop computer 10 may also include various other peripheral or I/O devices known in the field of data processing system design.
Integrated audio system 20 may include any combination of devices and/or components configured to produce audio signals (e.g., an electromechanical transducer). For example, integrated audio system 20 may include integrated speakers 22, and/or a connection 24. Integrated speakers 22 may include any component or device configured to convert an electronic signal into sound and housed within and/or attached to case 16. Connection 24 may include any device or component configured to provide a 2-channel speaker/headphone connection to audio system 20 (e.g., speakers or headphones).
Prior art integrated audio systems 20, such as that shown in FIG. 1, may provide limited performance because of space, power, and/or thermal limitations imposed by case 16 and/or other components of laptop computer 10. For example, the design of laptop computer 10 may be constrained by a weight target, a size target, and/or any other physical constraint affecting portability and/or comfort of the user.
In addition, many laptop computers 10 use miniaturized electronic components packed within case 16. Restrictions and/or concerns related to dissipation of thermal energy may restrict the addition of high performance audio components. The configuration of electronic components within laptop computer 10 may result in a complex electrical environment within case 16 including electromagnetic fields, fluctuating power supply, and/or other concerns which may restrict the selection of components of integrated audio system 20.